Il était une fois, une seule et unique fois
by MocaNekoFrappe
Summary: Les contes, tout le monde peut en inventer. Reste à voir ce que cela devient quand ce sont deux jeunes filles qui demandent à les écouter sagement. Sagement ? Bien sur que non. Un recueil de contes un peu revisités, avec les personnages de Black Butler. Faut juste faire gaffe : comique et horreur sont au rendez-vous !
1. Introduction

Intro

Dans un petit jardin isolé de tout, deux petites filles se prélassaient tranquillement à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. La première, allongée paresseusement sur une branche, observait son amie avec flegme, ses oreilles de chats légèrement aplaties sur sa tête et le regard embué par le sommeil. Quant à la seconde, blottie contre le tronc, dessinait on ne sait quoi dans un mignon petit carnet azur orné d'une étrange boule ailée, son immense écharpe bleue foncé trainant négligemment sur le sol.

· Moca…

La susnommée releva le nez de son carnet, observant son amie avec curiosité.

· Qu'est-ce qui se passe Neko ?

· M'ennuis…

Moca poussa un soupir, avant de se redresser, refermant d'un geste son carnet, le stylo toujours coincé entre ses pages.

· Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

· Sais pas.

· Bah réfléchis au lieu de te plaindre…

Neko bailla, jouant sans conviction avec les pompons de son écharpe pourpre.

· Et si on jouait à chat ?

· Il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour courir…

· On va manger alors ?

· On sort tout juste de table…

· Et après c'est moi qui fait ma difficile…

Moca garda le silence, avant de demander.

· Et si on allait emmerder le voisinage ?

Neko haussa un sourcil, ses oreilles se redressant légèrement sur sa tête, intéressé.

· Les emmerder ? Comment ?

· Des boules puantes ?

· Déjà fait.

· Raser les animaux de compagnies ?

· Déjà fait.

· Qu'est-ce que tu proposes toi ?

Neko garda un instant le silence, puis sauta de son perchoir, le regard brillant.

· Et si on leur demandait de nous raconter une histoire ?

Moca fronça les sourcils.

· Raconter une histoire ?

· Yup !

· Mais c'est débile…

· Peut-être. Mais de un, ça va les faire chier parce qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de nous, et deuxio ça fera passer le temps jusqu'au diner.

· Tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer…

· Oui~

Moca retint un soupir.

· Bon…On commence par qui ?

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, la rouquine déballa un plan du quartier sur le sol, invitant sa camarade à se pencher.

· Nous n'avons que l'embarra du choix.


	2. la comédie du petit chaperon bleu

Petit chaperon bleu

Il était une fois, dans un charmant petit village situé à l'orée d'une charmante petite forêt

· Mm…trop de charmant dans une même phrase…

· Ouais c'est louche… C'est un village de loups garous cannibales?

Vos bouches les mioches !

· …

· …

Bien ! Comme je le disais avant d'être brutalement interrompu, dans un petit village près d'un petit bois, vivait un adorable petit garçon aimé de tous grâce à sa gentillesse et sa beauté.

· Pourquoi tous les personnages principaux sont toujours beaux et aimés ?

· C'est pour insister sur le fait qu'il va manquer quand il va crever ?

BON ! Mare des clichés ? PARFAIT ! Le petit garçon était une véritable beauté, mais au caractère tellement snob que personne n'osait l'approcher, de peur de lui servir de larbin. Bref, il était isolé, pire encore que le lépreux du village. Le nom de ce garçon était Ciel.

· Ciel ?

· C'est con comme nom.

· Ouais, pourquoi Ciel ?

Parce que chaque habitant priait le ciel pour qu'il déménage !

Enfin… Alors que le petit Ciel se faisait les ongles-

· C'est vraiment un garçon… ?

· Un genderbend surement.

… Je disais donc, alors qu'il se faisait les ongles, sa mère arriva, une lettre à la main.

«- Mon chéri ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre de la part de ta chère grand-mère, tu sais ? Mamie Tanaka, qui vit dans la forêt.

-Et ?

-Et… La pauvre femme est tombée malade. Pourrais-tu être un gentil petit garçon et lui apporter une tarte et de la tisane, s'il te plait ? »

Alors que le vilain polisson allait refuser la demande de sa chère mère, cette dernière lui mit un petit panier en osier entre les mains, son chaperon bleu azur sur les épaules, et le mit immédiatement à la porte/et le jeta dehors, prenant soin de fermer la porte à double tour.

· Sympas la mère.

· Elle a oublié la pancarte « bouffez-moi » à lui accrocher dans le dos.

Bordel mais vous la voulez votre histoire oui ou merde ?!

· Ben oui.

· Mais une bonne de préférence.

Bah je n'ai que ça en stock ! Alors vous m'écoutez ou vous prenez la porte !

· Prendre la porte ? Cela risque d'être compliqué…

· Bof, je pense qu'à deux on devrait y arriver.

…

· Bon d'accord on la boucle

· Poupougne, promis.

Merci ! Ou en étais-je… ?

Ah oui ! Le petit ciel, son panier en osier à la main et son chaperon drapé sur les épaules, se dirigeait d'un pas trainant vers la forêt, bougonnant des menaces de morts contre sa charmante génitrice.

… Aucunes remarques ?

· Ah bah faudrait savoir !

· On a le droit de l'ouvrir oui ou flûte ?!

Non, fermez-la c'est parfait.

Le petit Ciel s'avança donc à l'intérieur de la petite forêt, en trainant les pieds bien entendu, s'amusant à cogner son panier à droite à gauche en espérant briser le thermos remplit de thé et ainsi gâcher la tarte en prime. Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère, très prévoyante, avait rempli le panier de papier bulle.

· *échange de regard*

Le petit garçon s'enfonça donc dans la forêt, inconscient du danger qui le guettait. Alors qu'il arrivait dans une mignonne petite prairie remplit de jolies fleurs multicolores, une ombre se profila à l'horizon.

· Des nuages ?

· Un orage ?

Non, cette ombre n'a rien à voir avec la météo ! Trop occupé à rechercher le chemin menant à la chaumière de sa chère grand-mère, le pauvre enfant-

· Et futur repas.

· Ou futur esclave.

· Esclave ?

· Je suis sûre que cette forêt est l'habitat naturel de pedobear.

· Oooh pas bête !

· Je sais~.

JE DISAIS DOOONC le pauvre enfant ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'étrange personnage qui l'observait, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre.

· *snif, snif*

· Ça sent le viol…

Mais non voyons ! Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément son chemin, un immense loup aux cheveux pourpres s'approcha de lui, un sourire charmant sur les lèvres.

· Rouge ?

· Je ne savais pas que les loups utilisaient de la teinture…

C'EST UN CONTE JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX MERDE !

….

Bon, je disais : un loup au pelage pourpre s'approcha du petit ciel, un sourire aussi charmant que faux aux lèvres

« -Tu es perdu, petit ? »

Le petit sursauta, avant de se retourner, tombant sur-

· Hollande en string!

· Joueur du grenier !

Perdu les mômes ! Il tomba sur un étrange loup au pelage pourpre et au sourire inquiétant.

· Rouge ?

· Il est passé chez le coiffeur avant de venir ?

· Ou par la gay Pride ?

Bref !

« - Mais que fais-tu donc ici mon petit ? Seul, au milieu de cette forêt, tu risques de faire de mauvaises rencontres.

· Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de lui au pluriel ?

La ferme, je continue.

L'enfant, loin de se douter de ce qui risque de lui arriver, demanda d'une voix timide

*œillade*

Bon… D'accord, il demanda d'une voix impérieuse.

« Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus, surtout aux personnes louches tels que vous.

\- Mais c'est que l'on pète plus haut que son cul dis-moi~.

\- Cassez-vous. »

Dédaigneux, le petit ciel continua sa route, bientôt bloqué par le loup.

\- « Tout doux, mon petit agneau. Tu semblais t'ennuyer alors je voulais te proposer une petite distraction.

· Ouh~ You touch ma tralala

· My Didi dong~

*soupir* les gosses de nos jours…

Aussi péteux que le petit Ciel pouvait être, il n'en n'était pas moins un enfant. Et les enfants étaient curieux.

" - une distraction ? De quelle sorte ?

\- Une course~

\- Une course… ?

\- Tout à fait ! Vu ce que tu transportes, je suppose que tu te rends chez la vieille qui vit au fond de cette forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… ?

\- Je connais cette forêt comme ma poche, et je te propose un pari. (il désigna un sentier recouvert de fleurs) ce sentier mène directement chez la vieille. Il s'agit du chemin le plus court. Tu vas le prendre, moi, je prendrais le chemin le plus long. Si je gagne…

· Il le déflore à l'orée de la forêt ?

· Il le prostitue au bois de Boulogne ?

LE LOUP DISAIT DOOOOOONC

\- Si je gagne, tu me donne ce que contient ton panier. (eh bé, c'est un loup ou un sdf ce type ?) en revanche, si je perds, je te montre tous les plus beaux coins de la forêt !

\- Rien à fiche.

\- …Quoi ?

\- M'en fou de cette forêt.

\- …Ok bah…que voudrais-tu ?

Le petit Ciel garda le silence, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres, alors que d'une voix doucereuse il prononça son jugement.

\- Tu deviens mon loulou domestique ~.

\- QUOI ?! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

\- C'est ça ou rien.

\- Bon…ok ça marche.

Tout content, le petit garçon prit le sentier, inconscient du regard plus que louche posé sur lui.

· Il est chelou le loup quand même…

· Peut-être qu'il est végétarien en plus de drag-queen.

Bon vous me soulez toute les deux ! J'abrège !

Le loup se foutait de sa gueule évidemment ! Il voulait croquer son petit cul de chiard, alors pendant que le môme glanait sur le chemin le plus long, lui emprunta le chemin le plus court et arriva à la maison de mamie Tanaka. Sans préambule, il ouvrit la porte (parce que mamie est gâteuse elle perd sans cesse les clés) et boulotta la pauvre mémé alité avant de chercher une robe à sa taille pour se déguiser. Mais le loup eu un problème…

· Trop gros cul ?

· Trop grosse queue ?

· ….

· De loup la queue hein…

BREF ! Le problème étant que le loup était coquet (comme le schtroumf ?) et, le temps de choisir une robe qui correspondait à son teint, le petit Ciel était arrivé à la chaumière. Il vit le sang sur le sol, le loup près de la penderie, et alors qu'il allait crier, le loup se jeta sur lui et-.

· C'est pas drôle….

· Y'a pas un chasseur quelque part ?

· Mais c'est nul si le chasseur le bute….

· Ouais…

Bon….Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne voulez pas que Ciel finisse en paupiette, mais vous ne voulez pas d'un chasseur qui bute le loup… ?

· Ouais

… si je termine, vous me promettez d'oublier mon adresse ?

· Ouais

Parfait ! Alors reprenons un peu plus haut. Alors que le loup se pavanait devant le miroir, le petit Ciel était arrivé à la chaumière. En revanche, ce que le loup ignorait, c'était que le petit garçon était loin d'être con, et plutôt que de gambader dans le près comme un abruti dans les fleurs il était parti trouver un charmant et beau bûcheron à qui il faisait régulièrement du chantage. Il s'appelait Sébastian. Il lui expliqua la situation, et le bûcheron, pour ne pas subir d'autres crasses de la part de ce sale morveux, le suivit, sa puissante hache à la main. Une fois à la maison de Mamie Tanaka, Sébastian exhiba sa hache.

\- Sors de ton trou le loup ! Que je te coupe la gorge !

Le loup sursauta, et son regard croisa celui du bûcheron. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, la hache tombant soudainement au sol.

\- Oh non….Tout mais pas lui….

\- Sebyyyyyyyyyyy 3 !

Manque de bol pour le bûcheron. Le loup qui cassait les pieds du môme n'était autre qu'un loup qui avait pour but de lui sauter dessus pour en faire sa compagne (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Sans que le petit ne comprenne, Sébastian prit la poudre d'escampette, le loup partiellement déguisé en mémé lui courant après, les queues frétillantes.

maintenant l'histoire est terminée, alors barrez-vous de chez moi bande de chiards!


	3. la tragédie du petit chaperon bleu

-Il y a une vieille grand-mère qui raconte des histoires terrifiantes apparemment.

-Et si on allait la voir ? C'est pas qu'on s'ennui là, mais on s'emmerde. Et je te propose un truc, pour l'embêter, on l'interrompt tous les trente mots.

\- Faut faire gaffe, elle est imperturbable, la vieille.

-Sourde plutôt ?

-Aussi.

-Il était une fois…

-Pourquoi tous les textes commencent par « il était une fois » ?

-C'est un genre d'attention du Moyen Age.

-Il y a bien longtemps, vivait dans une forêt une famille heureuse. Elle était composée d'un père aimant, d'une magnifique et douce mère, et d'un fils dont la gentillesse et la beauté faisait de lui un ange tombé du ciel. C'était ainsi qu'il se nommait, Ciel, en référence à ces yeux d'un bleu digne du plafond céleste. Cette petite famille habitait une petite maison à l'orée de la grande forêt, à l'intérieure de laquelle, disait-on, habitaient les pires loups de la contrée. Mais peu y étaient rentrés, tous des adultes dans la force de l'âge, et tous étaient ressortis vivant sans avoir vu la moindre bestiole. La petite famille coulait alors des jours paisibles.

-Imperturbable, la vieille.

-Chuuuuuut !

-Ciel avait maintenant dix ans. Ils entendirent alors que le grand père de Ciel, Tanaka, était bien faible et épuisé. Inquiète, la douce mère décida d'envoyer son cher fils lui amener un panier rempli pour l'aider à guérir. Il n'y avait que la forêt à traverser, la chaumière à atteindre était au bout du chemin. Enfilant un chaperon d'un beau bleu ciel, le petit garçon s'en alla à travers les bois, son panier à la main. Marchant le long du sentier battu, à travers les arbres hauts et verts, l'enfant croisa un homme.

Il avait un sourire avenant, et parlait avec calme et gentillesse. Il demanda au garçon ce qu'il faisait dans ces sombres bois, qui lui répondit que c'était pour aller amener un panier plein de bonnes choses pour son grand père malade. Intéressé, l'homme l'interrogea sur cette maison, obtenant l'adresse par la naïveté de l'enfant. Alors que le bambin continuait sa traversée, l'homme eu un sourire mauvais. Il connaissait bien mieux l'endroit que toute personne réunis. Une sombre toison enduisit son corps, devenant une fourrure épaisse et sombre. Une fourrure de loup.

D'un pas rapide, l'animal atteignit la maisonnette avant le chaperon bleu, et toqua à la porte. Une voix faible et éraillée lui répondit de tourner la poignée à droite puis à gauche pour entrer. Suivant ces indications, l'homme le fit et pénétra chez le grand père. Ce dernier était allongé dans un grand lit, et quand il vit le loup, ne put dire un mot qu'il se faisait dévorer par celui-ci. Il ne restait pas une miette de Tanaka. Des petits coups retentir à la porte.

L'homme loup invita la personne qu'il devinait être le garçon rencontré plus tôt, tout en se cachant sous les couettes du vrai propriétaire. La petite tête de Ciel apparut au pas de la porte, s'approchant du lit avec son petit panier. Le loup, toujours caché, s'enquit de l'état de santé de ces parents ainsi que de l'endroit où ils habitaient encore. Peu intrigué par la voix basse et sourde de la personne et des questions qu'elle lui posait, Ciel lui répondit avec joie. Une fois qu'il eut obtenus les informations, il sortit de sous les draps sous les yeux tout grand de l'enfant. Il hurlât alors, et s'enfuit de la maison.

Courant à perdre haleine, il atteignit bien après le fauve la maison maintenant en flammes. D'autres bêtes avaient rejoint la première, des hurlements se faisant écho retentissaient. Criant le nom de ses parents, il ne trouva d'eux que le travail de couture de sa mère et le livre ensanglanté de son père. L'animal se trouvait devant lui, son souffle puissant soufflant dans les mèches noires de l'enfant et ses babines rouges de sang juste au niveau de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait dire un mot, se contentant de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se cogne contre un mur. D'un mouvement rapide de sa patte, le loup tenta d'attraper le plus petit, qui parvint à esquiver de justesse. Une griffe réussit quand même à le toucher, entaillant sa joue alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Et alors que le loup allait le dévorer, il se mit à crier, interpellant un chasseur qui passait par là.

Bien vite, il se rendit à l'intérieur de la maison, et découvrit le garçon et son futur bourreau. Il le mit en déroute, l'animal fourbe parvenant à s'échapper. Un court instant. Celui qui fallait au chasseur pour le mettre dans sa ligne de mire et tirer. Il fit mouche. Le petit garçon avait cessé de pleurer et fixait de ses grands yeux vides le reste de la pièce qui partait en fumée. Le chasseur, qui s'appelait Sebastian, fit sortir de la maison en flammes l'enfant au chaperon. D'une voix basse, ce dernier lui demanda s'il y avait d'autres animaux de ce genre, ce à quoi le chasseur lui répondit par l'affirmative. Une nouvelle flamme s'était éveillée chez le garçon, qui, décidé, demanda au chasseur de lui enseigner ce qu'il savait pour éliminer cette vermine. Par vengeance. Le chasseur, amusé, répondit qu'il était près à mettre son expérience et son arme au service du chaperon, dont le bleu avait laissé place à un rouge sombre, en échange de son âme. Parce que c'était un diable de chasseur, après tout. Ciel accepta l'offre, n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

-…

-…

-Ouah.

-J'en ais perdu le sifflet…

-Au suiiivaaant !


End file.
